Table salt (sodium chloride) provides a taste that humans and other animals generally enjoy. Too much sodium, however, is known to cause certain adverse health effects such as high blood pressure and heart disease. Salt is a common ingredient used in food preparation and is also used as a condiment for finished foods such as cooked meats, vegetables, and snacks, e.g., popcorn. Processed and “fast food” items often contain high levels of salt to provide a desirable taste to the consumer; however, the short term benefit of so-called convenience foods can come with long-term, increased risk of heart attack or stroke. While the human body may require a small amount of salt for electrolyte balance and other physiological processes, in many cases people ingest sodium at levels that can be deleterious to their health.